roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Victoire Sage
Lord Victoire Sage is the Commanding officer and ruling lord of the Dark Moon Realm, he is also seen as the head of the Sage Family and is know to be a pragmatic strategist who is bent on creating an adequate society that serves its purpose opposed to the Elven and Dwarven ideals of perfection. History Lord Victoire Sage was born in the year 0000 as the second heir to King Neruoman Sage and Queen Aadil Sage and the brother of Lady Sharlott Sage. At the age of 11 lord Victoire and his mother Aadil Sage where excommunicated and stripped of all title due to King Neruoman Sage fearing his crown being taken from him as it was rumoured that Lady Helgen bashar had been persuading Lord Victoire whilst they were courting to start a rebellion and take the throne with his mother and herself. Victoire was then taken by his mother to her father Visgir montre one of the more prominent noblemen from the human kingdom who had moved to The Grimoire Province . However after 3 days of Victoire and Aadil living with Visgir the news of Lady Helgen bashar’s execution reached their hamlet and Visgir fled into hiding with his daughter Aadil and enlisted Victoire in the local guard under the name of Henry Curtlen where he was beaten starved and trained to wield the most basic of weapons. After two years of being enlisted and learning to deal with situations in the most practical ways rather than the “theoretical” ways which his father’s advisors once taught him, Victoire met Alan Tueton and Susan Grenzel and they soon became friends as they needed each other so as to not get beaten and harassed by the older soldiers. For the next two years the three spent their time learning to ride, take from the weak and avoid conflict with the strong and became very close but however during a training exercise the three got into a fight with an officer who killed Susan after she assaulted him and Victoire and Alan acting out of rage killed the officer and deserted their regiment for fear of being beheaded. For two weeks Victoire and Alan where hunted until the third week when their regiment decided to put up a warrant for Victoire’s capture and call off the search parties as the threat of an elven invasion was high and it was said King Neruoman Sage was planning on launching a pre-emptive attack on the elves . When the two found out about this Victoire changed his name back from Henry Curtlen to Victoire Sage and after explaining his heritage to Alan, was persuaded by him to get revenge on his father and take the crown off him by force. Within the next month Victoire and Alan realised that if they were to take the throne then they would need an army as Victoire no longer retained any of his birth rights and despite the lords of the realm being disgruntled towards King Neruoman Sage they would still not follow them unless they had a significantly strong force. Two weeks later whilst Alan was hunting Boars to feed the two, he stumbled upon a large cave which was overflowing with iron ore deposits so the two decided to sell off their remaining goods and buy mining equipment. Four months into mining the price of iron drastically went up as the demand for it became massive due to the Human armies assembling and equipping themselves with heavy armours in preparation for the rumoured elven dragons and legions so Victoire and Alan decided to sell off all the iron they had already mined and recruited three mercenaries to fight for them and help them mine. Another month in however Alan and Victoire started to encounter leadership problems as Alan was not as experienced in leadership compared to Victoire but the two however being very close decided that Alan would go on a trip to the closest towns and hire more mercenaries while Victoire took over full control of their mining enterprise so that the two would no longer be fighting and after a short break could continue where they left off and still be inseparable friends. For three weeks Victoire was fully in charge of their mining business and realised how much more was being done when only one person was in charge and began giving himself more authority over their current employees and started to make them call him Commander and sir rather than Victoire. When Alan returned he brought back with him another six mercenaries and Victoire suggested that Alan should leave again and sell all of the iron they had been mining whilst he trained the new recruits, at first Alan was hesitant about this but then they both decided that it was the most effective way to spend their time. After Alan had left Victoire started to train the new recruits to see him not as a companion but as their leader and started to call himself Sir Sage and enforced new rules and disciplines so as to start making an army hierarchy with him at the top so that he would be able to fight his father with an army rather than some hired swords who believed they were his friends. When Alan returned he returned with a fortune and him and Victoire became incredibly rich and decided they would hire Dwarven masons to carve out 50 equally sized standard rooms all connected in a certain part of their cave where there was nothing but rock and also decided to get matching golden signet rings to indicate that they were the leaders of their newly formed faction. Two months later the masons had almost completed their work and Victoire noticed an exceptional soldier by the name of Demetrius Alexis who had been helping coordinate the masons and had been showing signs of exceptional loyalty to Victoire so he had him promoted to captain and made him the leader of the remaining soldiers which upset Alan further. One month later the masons had completed their work and every single room was perfectly the same which Alan felt gave the group a standardisation which was important but on inspection the new work realised that Victoire had changed the designs for his room so that it was an office with extra facilities and did not consult with Alan about it which in turn started to create tension between the two. Alan with his new found wealth decided to take a break and go out on another trip to hire more soldiers but when he returned with another 20 soldiers he came to the sudden realisation that Victoire was taking full control over their faction and business and decided to consult with him about it. The meeting between Victoire and Alan however did not go smoothly as Victoire had grown power hungry and would not offer Alan anything better than a position in his army as Corporal Tueton where he would have to answer to him as General Sage, upon hearing this Alan became mad and left stating that his new soldiers were about to readjust the current hierarchy and that Victoire was relieved of his title. As Alan left to go to his soldiers Victoire started shouting through the base that Alan had committed treason and that he was to be executed immediately, when Alan heard this he fled the base knowing that the soldiers would do as Victoire said but he was caught in the forest by Captain Alexis who shot an arrow through his lung and then brought his head and golden signet ring back to Victoire who then rewarded captain Alexis by promoting him to Commander Alexis. Five years later Victoire had become one of the richest people in the realms and owned nearly every single iron mine in the Grimoire province, and in this time had appointed Commander Alexis as his chief adviser and had promoted him to General Alexis as well where he proved himself very valuable by raising the army from 30 men to over 200 and also by completely backing his cause and persuading lords to recognise Victoire’s previous birth rights resulting in Victoire being known as Lord Victoire Sage once more. It wasn’t long before word of this reached King Neruoman Sage and his lords and when it did there was immediate talk about a civil war and upon realising this Victoire decided that he needed to act straight away before King Neruoman Sage could ready his soldiers, so that night he launched a secret attack and four days later after being informed by General Alexis that his father and his most loyal soldiers had been executed, Victoire made his way to his newly captured throne and sat in it stating that he was now the new king. The first day of court there was much confusion among the nobles as to how Victoire had suddenly become their king and the lords who had remained loyal to King Neruoman Sage tried to have him executed on the spot but everyone that disobeyed Victoire was convicted of treason and was thrown with their soldiers and followers from the top of the castles walls and made an example of. A year later most of the human nobles had either been killed or had fled and those who remained where still shaken by the events that had occurred the year before, for the peasants however nothing changed as they were not affected by the shift of king and the human armies where not either as the commanding officers had all been bribed by General Alexis to fall in line under Lord Victoire and not create any disruptions. Since these events Lord Victoire Sage has spent his time with his newly appointed War Minister Duke Demetrius Alexis planning strategies for the ever reoccurring wars with elves like his father once did whilst also preparing his sister Lady Sharlott Sage for her wedding to Duke Demetrius but most importantly he has spent his time planning for the future of the human race and never looking back at his questionable past.